The Tale of the Grey Rider: The Fall
by Master of The Blood Wolves
Summary: Two years have passed since Aragon became a Rider. The Forsworn are rising, and the world as Aragon knows it is ending. As Galbatorix's victory draws nearer, drastic choices are made, and the price Aragon must pay to simply survive will be a high one.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of the Grey Rider:**

**The Fall**

Chapter One

Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, nor anything else that I may reference in this fan fiction.**

It came as little surprise to Aragon when he learned of Morzan's treachery.  
>In the two years since he'd first met him as Oromis's apprentice, he'd done absolutely nothing to improve his standing in Aragon's eyes.<br>If anything, it had slipped.

First, Aragon had learned from his fellow apprentice,-a sharp and fiery young woman of his own age who went by the name Faith Encarmine,-that he'd attempted to rape her prior to an incident where she'd broken his nose.  
>Then he'd become a Rider-in-full, despite that, though it was no surprise, as Faith had felt no desire to turn Morzan over.<p>

This peculiar move was one that Aragon vaguely understood himself, the two of them having become shur'tugal after having lived some time as street urchins, and having developed mistrust for authority figures as a direct result,-a mistrust not entirely dispelled by their experiences as Riders, having both originally having difficulty becoming Riders in the first place.

After the latter, Morzan had dropped off the face of the Earth to Aragon's mind, though he still found Thelduin,-the strange, grey, long-bodied, wingless dragon he was bonded to,- moping occasionally at the absence of Anarch, Morzan's partner.  
>Aragon didn't like Morzan, and Morzan didn't like Aragon.<br>But somehow, Thelduin and Anarch had formed a friendship despite this, though it had originally began as an infatuation that hadn't played out.

Still, he hadn't spared Morzan more than a minute's thought in the preceding two years, being too busy learning magic, studying this that or other, practicing sword-craft or his accuracy with his wrist-bow, or learning from Eragon the Scion, the First Shur'tugal, the form of unarmed combat he'd spent seven years studying in a parallel world.  
>Still, it had certainly become a talking point.<p>

'He always was a sorry bastard.' Said Jarren Miles, he'd been born at sea, and spent the first fifteen years of his life on board his father's ship, before being accepted as a dragon rider.  
>'Yeah, but a traitor? I didn't think he was that bad.' This was Sarah Coburg, the daughter of a blacksmith and a seamstress in Tierm, she'd been accepted as a rider at the same time as Jarren, and they were both apprenticed to Eragon the Scion.<br>'He always was rotten,' Aragon said thoughtfully, he, was the same age as Jarren and Sarah, and had joined the riders at the same time, but unlike them, had nearly been kicked out, due to the prejudice of one senior Rider, now dead for a little over a year and three quarters.  
>'And look at who he's fallen in with.' This was Faith, and she sounded rather thoughtful.<br>'Yes, suddenly that treachery becomes all the more personal.' Aragon said in a tone dripping with hate.

If he disliked Morzan, then Galbatorix,-the rat-bastard Morzan had thrown his lot in with,- could consider himself hated with a passion as far as Aragon was concerned.

'And now they've split for parts unknown.' Jarren said.  
>'And stole that poor bastard's dragon away.' Aragon added darkly.<br>'Poor thing.' Sarah said with genuine regret.  
><em>Best not to dwell on that one's sorry wyrd.<em> Advised Mor'ranr, Faith's partner.  
>In Vroengard's pale, late winter sun, Mor'ranr gleamed like polished onyx, as black and mysterious as midnight.<br>Silence fell over the group.  
>Aragon examined his three friends, noting how they'd changed over the past year or so.<p>

Jarren had continued to bulk out, taking after his father in that regard, and the first evidence of a beard was becoming visible on his cheeks and chin.  
>Sarah was showing every indication of taking after her own father in height, but her delicately featured face hadn't changed much, though these days there always seemed to be a playful glint in her green eyes.<br>Faith was still as darkly alluring as ever to Aragon. The last seven months of decent meals, hard training and safety had reduced the tautness of her bearing, and erased the traces of malnourishment from her, though she still bore a few of the scars from her previous existence,-both from as her time as a slave and her time on the streets of Dras Leona.  
>His line of thought lead him to think on how much he'd changed.<p>

He'd had a haircut for one, so his hair no longer hung into his eyes, and he'd filled out a bit, though not to the same extent as Jarren.  
>He'd grown a few inches putting him only five inches below being six feet tall.<br>He'd also begun to sprout the first precursors of a beard.  
>But, he still felt his most obvious change was his change in bearing.<p>

When he'd first become a rider, he'd hid his own insecurities behind a façade of cynical amusement and mocking confidence, but since then all those nagging doubts had been swept aside by his training, making him feel confident about himself.

'It's good to just sit down for a while.' Jarren said with a sigh of contentment, recalling Aragon back to himself.  
>'Eragon been working you hard?' Enquired Faith curiously.<br>'Yeah, you've got no idea Faith, and I'll be glad when this 'Final Test' is out of the way.' Jarren said.  
>'Tell me about it, it's just been practice, practice, practice since I turned seventeen.' Aragon replied.<br>'Well, it is kind of important, if we're to prove we're ready to become Riders-in-full, we need to be ready for whatever this final test entails,' Sarah said reasonably.  
>'Yeah, but being woken up at the crack of dawn to practice more, and falling asleep practically when the moon sets? Gods, even Infernia is beginning to say that things are getting out of hand.' Jarren said.<br>'Only because you're so grumpy when you're tired.' Sarah said, punching him lightly on the arm.  
>Aragon kept his peace and his own observations to himself, particularly considering what Elmïra had told him that morning…<p>

'Where're they anyway?' Asked Faith after a moment.  
>'Thelduin led them off on a snail hunt.' Aragon said, letting a faint note of distaste enter his tone.<br>'I wonder if any o' them Snalglí are going on an Aragon hunt?' Jarren said, with an evil grin, referring to an incident involving Aragon's first encounter with one of the giant snails.  
>'Oh dry up Jarren.' Aragon scoffed. 'Way I heard it, you decided to sunbathe on one's shell, fell asleep and woke up a couple of miles from where you'd found the blighted thing.' He replied.<br>'Well they do look kind of like rocks when they're in their shells like that.' Jarren began defensively, but gave up as Faith and Sarah burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>That night, Aragon and Thelduin met Elmïra and the other senior riders present at a cave in the base of a cliff on the north side of the island.<br>'This is the final test?' Asked Aragon, eyeing the dark cave opening.  
>'Maybe we should pass over him this year Vrael,' said Elmïra thoughtfully.<br>'I don't think so, it's gotten to the stage where I've decided to give anyone apprenticed to you special provision for being apprenticed to an uncouth mistress.' Vrael replied.

Aragon sighed internally.  
>'Atra esternì ono thelduin.' He said, touching his fore and middle fingers to his lips.<br>'Mor'ranr lìfr unin hjarta onr.' Replied Vrael.  
>'Un de evarìnya ono varda.' Finished Aragon, deciding the optional third line was warranted under the circumstances.<br>'Or, perhaps you should've just been more insistent on courtesy instead of being brusquely impatient.' Vrael said as an aside to Elmïra.

Aragon gave Thelduin a brief, pained expression, then looked back to the Riders.  
><em>You'd think they'd be done with the by-play by the time we got to these sorts of serious matters.<em> Thelduin said despairingly.  
><em>When you're a couple of centuries old, I guess you've gotten used to having all the time in the world.<em> Aragon replied wearily, resigned to having to put up with the masters' antics.

'This is indeed the final test Aragon.' Said Eragon gravely.  
>'What item that one of you mislaid do you want me to retrieve?' Asked Aragon wearily. He could just see where this was going.<br>Eragon gave him a peculiar smile.  
>'Not <em>quite<em> what you're thinking, slytha!'

**I am evil.**

**First chapter and there's already a cliff-hanger.**

**But, that's one way to capture interest.**

**And this is indeed the not-so-long-awaited sequel to **_**The Tale of the Grey Rider.**_

**As this is both a continuation and a brand new story, I'll break one of my rules and thank everyone who reviewed on the previous story while I was writing this.**

**The people I wish to thank are:**

**For Favouriting: Fionn Rose.**

**For the Author Alert add: Fionn Rose.**

**For reviewing, I'd like to thank: Hideout Writer, Forsaken By All and Zman.**

'**til next time:**

**No One-liners!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alone in the Dark

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

When Aragon opened his eyes, he blinked several times.  
>Then he waved his hand in front of his face.<br>'Garjzla.' He murmured.  
>A red werelight kindled into existence beside his head and he breathed a sigh of relief as he realised he hadn't gone blind.<br>He was just somewhere very, very dark.

Deftly, he reached out with his mind.  
><em>Thelduin?<em> Enquired Aragon. _Where are we?  
><em>To his surprise, he got no answer, and what's more, he couldn't sense another living thing.

Then the werelight vanished.

A cascade of glacial melt-water went down Aragon's spine.  
><em>Oh…Shade's blood.<em> He swore mentally to himself.

Suddenly, a dream he'd had a year and a half previously came back to him.  
>At the time, he'd dismissed it as a consequence of being resurrected from the dead.<br>Now it came back in horrific detail:

* * *

><p>…<em>He was in a pitch black cave.<br>__In the distance somewhere, a drop of water fell into a still pool, setting off a quiet echo throughout the black silence.  
><em>_He felt movement behind him, and lashed out blindly with a back-kick, but it met empty air.  
><em>'Who's there? Show yourself!'_ He called, and his voice echoed back, ghostly and mocking.  
><em>_He walked around blindly, before his foot struck something, which clattered off the stone, producing yet another echo.  
><em>_From the sound of it, it was wood of some description.  
><em>_He quickly took up the wood, and set it alight with a muttered '_Brisingr'_, setting the shadows dancing.  
><em>_As he turned back around, he found himself facing a pair of solid red eyes-_

* * *

><p><em>Turns out the future isn't set… Who knew?<em> Aragon thought with the thrill that came with realisation.

'Alright, I know you're there, whatever in Angvard's realm you are, and I can tell you now,- Aragon drew his sword, shut his eyes and attempted to discern something from the overwhelming darkness surrounding him.- 'I do not fear you.' So saying, Aragon reversed his grip on his sword's hand-and-a-half hilt, and stabbed it behind him, and much to his surprise, struck something flesh-like and yielding.  
>A high-pitched, agonised, wraith-like scream rent the air, and a life-sign, that positively radiated energy flared into being right behind Aragon.<p>

With his eyes still shut, Aragon pivoted on his front foot, and brought his sword down on the diagonal, where it once more struck wraith-like flesh, which produced another skull-rending wraith-scream.

'Istalrì.' Stated Aragon flatly, once again in complete disregard to the premonition he'd seen.  
>'Anyone else like to try and surprise me?' Demanded Aragon, wheeling about once more, sword at the ready.<br>And there, in the fire-light he beheld a sight that stopped his heart cold, sent his courage fleeing in hysterical terror and froze his blood into jagged shards.

It was roughly humanoid, but aside from a few strands of lank, dead, white hair, a pair of ruby red eyes, pointed ears like an elf, and taloned hands, it appeared to be nothing but a man-shaped void of darkness.

Behind it, Aragon could see a cave wall, but before him, stood a shadow given a terrible approximation of life.  
>If it had've been a shade, a ra'zac, Galbatorix, a necromancer, or any other like foe, Aragon's immediate reaction would've been to strike first, panic later.<br>This…

This was different.

It's flat red eyes held him spell-bound.  
>In them was an all-consuming, ancient and terrible hunger,- a longing that pre-dated men, and elves, and maybe even the very land itself.<br>'_He was fated to slay you.'_ Said an ethereal voice.

Aragon couldn't tell if it had been the creature before him that had spoken, or a disembodied voice, because the shadow-creature _didn't have a mouth._

The only facial features it appeared to have, was a brow, ears and those terrible eyes.  
>'<em>And yet there you stand, alive, and him dead at your feet…' <em>Continued the voice in what appeared to be a perplexed tone.

'_Curious…'  
><em>Aragon realised the voice was in the ancient language.  
>No sooner than he'd realised this, than an unstoppable force of nature, compressed into a mind-probe overwhelmed Aragon's mind, and he blacked out.<p>

**Ah, foreshadowing.**

**Well, this is my first update of 2012!**

**Happy New Year to all!**

**Now, onto acknowledgements:**

**For Story Alerting I'd like to thank: Forsaken By All and Hideout Writer.**

**For Reviewing: Forsaken By All and Hideout Writer**

**For Author Alerting: Jay Rock.**

**I think that's everyone…**

**If not, please let me know, it's 2.00 AM at the minute, so I might've made a mistake or two…**

**See you all next time.**

**No One-liners!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Incorruptible

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

_I'm really getting sick of this._ Aragon thought bitterly to himself, as he once again cam around, opened his eyes and found he couldn't see anything.  
><em>Many would thank chance that they didn't die instead.<em> Commented the voice of the _Demon.  
><em>_Been there, done that, Thelduin decided I needed a second try at life; now what do you want with me?_ Aragon retorted, figuring that as he was already neck-deep in it, antagonising the _Demon_, would make little difference.  
><em>Ah, I can taste your fear…<em> the _Demon_ said, and there was all too distinct a tone of relish in it's thoughts. _I, and the rest of my kind have reconsidered what your killing of your killer means… We…believe we may have been mistaken about your role in events to come. Now, instead of dying, you will become Incorruptible,-the touch of the Ruinous Four shall be turned aside by your soul as surely as your blade will turn away others… And this protection we will extend to your skulblaka as well.  
><em>_What _are_ you talking about? _Demanded Aragon, finally becoming fed up with the evasive, half-riddled, mystic twaddle the _Demon_ was spouting.

The only answer he got, was a subtle brightening of the darkness.  
>He could faintly see now, but he found he couldn't move, and an ominous buzzing filled the air.<br>A surge of lambent heat erupted through him, and Aragon screamed allowed until his voice went hoarse.

* * *

><p><em>Bend your knee and accept my gift, that you may spill blood for eternity in my name!<em> The voice was of distilled hate and fire, and insistent beyond anything He had encountered before.  
><em>But I already have a sword…<em> He thought feebly, and the burning was gone, replaced by a hideous wet, clammy feeling like he was fevered and in a swamp of slick excrement.

_Well, chap, how about you accept _my_ favour, and spread my cheer existence over?_ This voice was deceptively cheerful, but the sound of it just made Him want to stab Himself and end it all.  
><em>Thelduin's favour is the only one I care for.<br>_The sickening clammy feeling was gone as quickly as it come, to be replaced by a feeling of icy energy, like he was using magic.

_Serve me, and the secrets of the universe will be yours, along with the power to rule, destroy and do as you desire…_ This voice was quiet, and the offer was an innocent suggestion.  
><em>Then what'll I do to pass the time?<em> He replied cheekily.  
>There was a distinct <em>harrumph,<em> then an evil chuckle, then this voice to was gone.

Then there was agony. Agony worse than any He had ever felt, and yet was also an ecstasy beyond anything He'd ever dreamed of.  
><em>If you'd help me…<em> said a seductively sultry voice, all silk and sadism,_ I could offer you pleasure beyond your _wildest_ fantasies, and the ability to wreak agony on those who'd question you…  
><em>_And suffer in equal measures._ He replied, not fooled by this one in the slightest. He knew things balanced out in the end.

Howls of outrage wracked Him, followed by a odd sensation of simultaneously being snap-frozen and incinerated.

* * *

><p><em>Aragon?<em> The concerned call made him jerk awake, and stare around quietly.  
>'Garjzla!' He croaked, and a soft white light bloomed into existence.<p>

To his surprise, he was naked, and all his clothes were gone.  
>Also, Thelduin was glancing down at him in concern.<p>

'Thelduin!' Cried Aragon in relief, and hugged her fiercely. 'Where were you?' He asked, noting they were still in a cave.  
><em>I've been wandering these caves for…I don't know how long trying to find you,<em> she replied._ I just found you here, lying naked. What have you been doing?_ She asked, and there was just a note of teasing in her tone.

Aragon shared the relevant memories with her, though he felt there was a bit missing between where he'd blacked out the second time, and woken up here.  
>He'd been clothed when he'd woken the second time after all…<p>

_Mmm…Ancient that thing was, though I do not think it was as evil as you suppose._ Thelduin said. _At any rate, it matters little; we still have to find a way out of here.  
><em>A breeze tickled Aragon's neck, and he turned to see a small seam in the wall, just barely wide enough for him to fit through.  
><em>I think I found it.<em> He said, indicating.  
>Without discussing what she was going to do, Thelduin shrunk herself, then scurried through the seam, leaving Aragon with his little white light.<br>He was _very_ glad that there was no one else down in the cave with him. Not because he was self conscious about his body, but because of the inherent embarrassment of being naked in front of someone.

A few minutes later, Thelduin returned.  
><em>This fissure runs to an underground lake, but it is one Teclian showed me once, and I can find my way out from there.<em> She said, with a note of relief.  
>Aragon didn't need to be told that it was probably significant to the dragons, and that Thelduin probably wouldn't elaborate further.<p>

Without comment, he followed her, squeezing into the narrow crack, actually half pleased it was wet and he could fit through the gaps without scraping skin from his chest or arms.  
><em>I'll just try not to dwell on the analogy that could be made…<em> Aragon decided privately, and fervently hoped no one was waiting at the end of the fissure.

**Ah, yeah…**

**Long time between updates, but what else is new?**

**Hit writers block, and have been dedicating a lot of time to my original fiction.**

**I'm just putting down whatever I feel might work at the minute, so for anyone who follows my other stories, don't expect updates to come too fast.**

**Now,**

**Thank you:**

**For Reviewing: Hideout Writer, HAMH solangedrama, Forsaken By All.**

**For the Story Alert: HAMH solangedrama.**

**For the Author Alert: John Christopher L. Ticyado.**

**If I missed anyone, that's due to the long time between updates, and the stuff I've received between then and now,-or now and then, depending on what you prefer.**

**So, 'til next time:**

**No One-liners!**


End file.
